


Smart Move

by Thebiwife



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Drinks, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: Alicia's dating history gets scrutinised by Kalinda after bumping into an old flame.
Relationships: Alicia Florrick/Kalinda Sharma, Alicia Florrick/Madeline Smulders, Alicia Florrick/Peter Florrick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Smart Move

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after s2.01. we don't actually meet madeline in the show until s7.01 "bond" when alicia represents her - this fic doesn't spoil anything from that episode or anything beyond s2.01, i just wanted the character to be bridget regan.

Kalinda had a habit of making things traditions on the pretence that they already were. “First conspiracy nut means a flaming sambuca.”  
  
“You literally are making these up now.”  
  
“Any excuse to celebrate.”  
  
“Hopefully I won’t be called away to a murder this time.”  
  
“Cheers,” they both clinked the shot glasses. Alicia blew out the flame before shooting hers.  
  
“You’re not supposed to do that!”  
  
“When did Kalinda Sharma ever care about playing by the rules!? And are you telling me I should bring fire anywhere near this,” she played with her curls. “Too much hairspray, I could go up in flames in seconds.”  
  
“Smart move,” Kalinda smiled. “Why the fancy ‘do huh?”  
  
“Peter’s speaking at some dinner tonight. Have to be there for eight to be his arm candy.”  
  
“And you want to look good for him?”  
  
“Well...I don’t really have a choice, Eli would kill me if I didn’t look good.” She gagged at the sambuca. “Saying that, he’ll also kill me if I show up wasted.”  
  
“Eli couldn’t hurt a fly. Go on, answer my question.”  
  
“I just did.”  
  
“No, you made excuses, you didn’t address the motive.”  
  
“My motive? For impressing Peter? Well…”  
  
“Spill, girl.”  
  
“Ok, so, Peter saw me in court yesterday.”  
  
“...and?”  
  
“It was some kind of turn-on for him.”  
  
“I get that.”  
  
Alicia’s stomach lurched. Kalinda looked into her eye mischievously. “We haven’t shared a bed since he came home yet he wouldn’t take no for an answer. I kept saying I had too much work to do, so he said he’d do all the work.”  
  
“So, did he fuck you?”  
  
Alicia bit her lip. “Yes...well...he went down on me.”  
  
“Wow. That’s not a regular thing?”  
  
“That’s never been a regular thing. Even when we’ve been pretty, active, in the past, it wasn’t even a thing.”  
  
“And…?” Kalinda leaned in.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Did he get you there?”  
  
“Hmmm. Not quite.”  
  
Kalinda laughed, like properly laughed. More than Alicia had ever seen before. “Some things never change.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You didn’t exactly seem satisfied by him before,” she continued to laugh.  
  
“I haven’t really ever spoken to you about...before. I mean, we were pretty...wild. At times.”  
  
“I’m sure you were.”  
  
“I don’t have to prove myself to you.”  
  
“No no. But you could at least convince yourself.”  
  
Alicia put her glass down. “That was harsh.”  
  
“Someone’s gotta speak the truth to you Leesh,” Kalinda finished her drink. “So why bother impressing him? If he doesn’t even get you...there.”  
  
“He gets me to...other places.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“Fancy dinners. I have a recognizable name if I ever decide to run for something.”  
  
“Speaking of running, don’t you have somewhere to be?” she said, standing up. Kalinda pointed to her watch, it was 7.45.  
  
“Alicia!” a dark-headed woman exclaimed, blocking her from the exit. “I have not seen you in, what, fifteen years?”  
  
“Hi Maddie,” Alicia looked less thrilled to see her, kissing her on the cheek “Justin,” she hugged the tall Latino guy. What brings you to the city?”  
  
“Justin has just bought a country club. I believe you’ll know it, Northmoor?”  
  
“Oh yes, I know it well. Highland Park? Impressive. Must be a good business decision, that place was always packed.”  
  
“I hear you’re not out there yourself anymore?” Justin asked. His eyes twinkled at Alicia, and then at Kalinda.  
  
“No, work brought me to the city. This is my colleague, Kalinda. Kalinda - I went to High School with Maddie and this is her husband, Justin.”  
  
Kalinda waved. “I’d best get going-”  
  
“Me too,” Alicia said, following her. “Bye,” she smiled politely. “My cab can drop you home on the way.”  
  
“Sure, thanks.” Kalinda stood by Alicia as she waved down the taxi, and climbed in behind her. “So someone seems to like you.”  
  
“Oh you mean-?” Alicia pointed behind her. “Yeah, we used to date.”  
  
“Didn’t imagine seeing you with a Latino.”  
  
“Oh, no. Not Justin. Maddie and I, we used to date. Wait why can’t you picture me with a Latino? I would date someone non-white.”  
  
“What? You dated her? And Alicia, don’t kid yourself, you’re a white guy magnet.”  
  
“Yes, I dated her in High School.” She chose to ignore the white guy comment.  
  
“Were you...out? Are you, out?”  
  
“I haven’t really needed to be.”  
  
“Wow, Alicia. I just didn’t expect it.”  
  
“You’re not exactly out either.”  
  
“No but I’m not closeted.”  
  
“You’re not the only one who has some flexibility in their sexuality, Kalinda.”  
  
“I know! So I’d be the last person to judge. I just would’ve expected you to mention it.”  
  
“Don’t get overexcited. I haven’t ever slept with a woman, haven’t been on a date with a woman since Maddie. I’m pretty much straight for all intents and purposes.”  
  
“And because the last thing you want the press to speculate is that both you and Peter have slept with the same woman,” Kalinda muttered, thankful that Alicia didn't hear.  
  
“They already had a field day with the threesome rumors.”  
  
“So that never happened!?”  
  
“Of course it never happened.”  
  
“Did he ask for one?”  
  
“No, he didn’t.”  
  
“Would you have said yes?”  
  
“Kalinda I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me about your sex life huh?”  
  
“If I told you that, I’d have to kill you. So if you and Peter doesn’t...work out, would you be open to dating a woman?”  
  
“I don’t know, it’s not like I go out and women hit on me. Where would I meet anyone?”  
  
Kalinda looked out of the window, she couldn’t believe she was being that oblivious. “You met Maddie?”  
  
“At High School. And well, I’m pretty certain she’s actually straight. We used to make out and not much else. And I guess it’s just convenient when your parents let you spend the night in the same room.”  
  
“You do realise you just gave the premise of probably every Pornhub search your son has ever made.”  
  
“On that note, Kalinda, this is you.”  
  
Kalinda climbed out of the cab. “Thanks for the ride, and make sure you get one out of Peter for your services.”  
  
“From Monday I am going to charge you a dollar for every insinuating comment you make,” Alicia tried to look sternly at her colleague but laughed.  
  
“Smart move, you'll be rich."


End file.
